RC-1262 Scorch
RC-1262 "Scorch", také známý jako''' Delta-62', byl klon mandalorijského nájemného lovce Jango Fetta. Narozen na Kaminu roku 32 PřBY, Scorch byl připravován na roli republikového komanda pod vedením seržanta |Walona Vau společně s dalšími třemi kadety budoucí jednotky Delta - RC-1138 Boss, RC-1207 Sev a RC-1140 Fixer. Scorch byl v jednotce zařazen jako demoliční expert. Po vypuknutí Klonových válek se jednotka Delta připojila k Brigádě speciálních operací Velké armády republiky pod velením generála Arligana Zeye. Ve své jednotce byl Scorch notorický vtipálek, který i uprostřed bitvy byl schopen pozvednout náladu svých kolegů. Po konci Klonových válek a přeměně Galaktické republiky na Galaktické impérium byla jednotka Delta nucena ke službě v nové imperiální armádě jakožto členové Imperiálního komanda v 501. legii. Životopis Výcvik na Kaminu RC-1262 se narodil roku 32 PřBY v klonovacím zařízení v Tipoca City na planetě Kamino. Jako klon nájemné lovce Jango Fetta byl Scorch již předem určen ke službě Velké armádě republiky v roli speciálního komanda. Během výcviku pod seržantem Walonem Wau utrpěl při manipulaci s explozivy mírná zranění, on i Vau přišli o obočí, čímž si vysloužil přezdívku "Scorch" (''pozn.: z angl. - sežehnout/spálit). Scorch byl přiřazen k jednotce Delta, jedné z prvních jednotek Republikového komanda, společně s RC-1140 Fixer a RC-1207 Sev pod velením seržanta RC-1138 Boss. Jeho talent s výbušninami mu zajistil pozici de facto demoličního experta v jednotce Delta. Jeho výcvikový seržant W. Vau ho díky jeho bodré osobnosti označil jako srdci a duši jednotky.Star Wars: Republic Commando Geonosis frame|left|Jednotka Delta Republiková armáda by poprvé spatřila akci roku 22 PřBY, když velmistr řádu Jedi Yoda povolal klonovou armádu na Vnější okraj na planetu Geonosis za účelem zachránit Obi-Wana Kenobiho, Anakina Skywalkera a senátorku Amidalu z rukou Separatistů. Odlet na Geonosis ale proběhl v takovém zmatku a bez špetky organizace, že Delta nestihla dát sbohem svému seržantovi Vauovi. Jednotka dostala za úkol eliminovat jednoho z vyšších důstojníků arcivévody Pogglea Nižšího, Sun Faca. I přesto, že Sun Fac stihl uniknout z velícího centra, kde ho Delta zastihla, se mu nepodařilo dostat z planety, když po útěku do svého osobního hangáru a následného pokusu o odlet byla jeho loď zasažena ranou z DC-17 Seva, jednoho z členů jednotky Delta, která na poslední chvíli dostihla již odlétajícího Faca. Jednotce byl poté přiřazen nový úkol, při jehož plnění zahynula téměř celá jednotka Theta: zničit továrnu na droidy. Po úspěšné infiltraci a následném zničení továrny čekal Deltu poslední úkol na povrchu Geonosis. Infiltrace Nákladní loď třídy Lucrehulk. Po bojích před lodí proti bitevním droidům B1 a B2 se jednotka ocitla tváří tvář pavoučímu droidovi OG-9, který blokoval vstup navíc chráněný paprskovým štítem. Se značným úsilím se komandu podařilo zničit droida a povolat vzdušnou podporu, jenž zničila štít. Uvnitř lodi se jednotka rozdělila, aby mohla rychleji zničit vitální části lodě. Jejich primární úkolem bylo ale získání vzletových kódů, které se nacházeli na palubě. Ač s obtížemi na velícím můstku byla jejich mise úspěšná a s takřka nulovým časem na evakuaci byla celá jednotka vyzvednuta dělovým člunem LAAT/i. Jednotka Delta byla jednou z velmi mála, jenž neutrpěla během bitvy o Geonosis žádné ztráty. Na Geonosis přišlo o život celkem 4982 členů republikových komand.Star Wars: Republic Commando Mise na Prosecutor 367 dní po vypuknutí Klonových válek byla jednotka Delta povolána k vyšetření útočné lodi třídy Acclamator, Prosecutor, která se po zmizení před dvěma týdny, kdy bránila obchodní cesty v Corellianském sektoru, znovu objevila ve hvězdokupě Chaykin bez energie a možnosti komunikace. Delta měla za úkol shromáždit letový záznam ze 4 datových center na palubě Prosecutoru. Scorch měl za úkol získat data z centra na pravoboku lodi. Jednotka se nalodila na loď skokem skrze vakuum z vojenské výsadkové lodi CR25 a zároveň se rozdělila, takže každý člen se nalodil na jiné části lodi. Rušení v komunikaci odpojilo jednotku od komunikace s jejich koordinátorem CC-01/425. Během prohledávání lodi našla Delta několik přeživších, ale Scorch byl přepaden droidy a Sev byl zajat Trandoshanskými otrokáři a žoldáky, kteří, jak Delta krátce předtím zjistila, napadli Prosecutor. Sev byl nakonec zachráněn Bossem a Fixerem a tato tříčlenná skupina pokračovala do zadržovacího střediska lodi, kde byl držen Scorch. Po krátkých bojůvkách na palubě se jim podařilo vyzvednout Scorche a společně se probojovali až na můstek, kde vypnuli rušičku a obnovili spojení s CC-01/425. Při odhalení Trandoshanské lodi v hangáru a následné cestě za dalším vyšetřováním jednotka zjistila, že do systému vstoupila bitevní loď třídy Lucrehulk a rapidně se blížila k Prosecutoru. Během uzavírání lodních hangáru se musela Delta ubránit útokům z řad droidů, i za použití kanónu na trupu AT-TE. Velení Lucrehulku se kvůli narůstajícím ztrátám tedy rozhodlo Prosecutor kompletně zničit dříve, než přiletí republikové posily. Ty však již byly na cestě ve formě další lodi třídy Acclamator, Arrestor, pod velením kapitána Talbota. Spojením sil Arrestoru a Prosecutoru se povedlo poté zničit bitevní loď třídy Lucrehulk a tím deaktivovat droidy na palubě Prosecutoru. Delta byla vyznamenána za jejich akce na palubě Prosecutoru generálem Macem Winduem a data získaná během operace umožnila Wookieeům lépe bojovat proti Trandoshanským otrokářům.Star Wars: Republic Commando Terorismus na Coruscantu Krátce po misi na Prosecutoru obdržela Delta kód Red Zero - armádní kód označující okamžitou extrakci - od jiné jednotky komand, jednotky Omega. Delta byla nejbližší republikovou jednotkou poblíž pozice Omegy, která zrovna převážela na poničené nákladní lodi trio vězňů. Aby mohla být Omega vyzvednuta, musel se Scorch prořezat skrze jedno z předních oken lodi. Po úspěšné extrakci se Delta a Omega nalodili na Fearless, útočnou loď třídy Acclamator, a vydali se na Coruscant. Na Coruscantu byla Delta rekrutována k tajné misi bývalého kaminoanského výcvikového seržanta Kala Skiraty na samotném Coruscantu. Coruscantské armádní budovy totiž v předchozích dnech byly poničeny teroristickými útoky. Společně s Omegou, Walonem Vauem, členy Adaptabilního rekognoskačního komanda třídy Null Ordem a Mereelem a generály Jedi Bardanem Jusikem a Etain Tur-Mukan, Delta započne vyšetřování z úkrytu kantýny Quibbu the Hutta. Využítím kontaktů Quibby se podaří protiteroristickému týmu vylákat teroristickou buňku nabízením vysoce kvalitních výbušnin. Při eventuální výměně výbušnin za kredity jsou během boje teroristé zneutralizováni. Po úspěšné misi je Delta hosty v klubu Coruscantských bezpečnostních složek. O 6 dní později však Delta odlétá opět na další misi do systému Skuumaa.Republikové komando: Trojitá nula Mise na Devaron Jednotka Delta byla vyslána na Devaron po útoku Savage Opress. Žádní přeživší však nebyli nalezeni, pouze mrtvá těla. Delta vyzvedla těla mistra Jedi Halseyho a jeho padawana Knoxe a vrátili se na Coruscant, kde předali informace Radě Jedi.Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál) - epizoda "Witches of the Mist" Mygeeto 470 dní po Geonosis byla Delta vyslána na Mygeeto, planetu na Vnějším okraji. Za úkol měli sabotážovat pozemní obranu města Jygat a přivolávat vzdušnou podporu v přípravě na hlavní útok mariňáků po vedením komandéra Bacary. Po úspěšném splnění své mise však Delta zůstala na Mygeetu za účelem pomoci svému výcvikovému seržantovi Vauovi na jeho osobní misi - vykradení banky Dressian Kiolsh. Během samotné loupeže se Delta dozvěděla o Vauově minulosti, jakožto vyděděného aristokrata z Irmenu. Cíl loupeže bylo tedy získání Vauova dědictví, jež mu rodiče odmítli poskytnout. Ačkoliv si Vau přál, aby se Delta neúčastnila samotného aktu krádeže, Delta mu, i přes jeho rozkazy, pomohla vynést lup z banky. Evakuace byla však zkomplikována spuštěním alarmu. Během boje se strážnými a bitevními droidy se Vau propadl do jedné z jeskyní pod povrchem Mygeeta a ačkoliv ho Delta chtěla zachránit, uposlechli jeho rozkazů a opustili planetu bez svého bývalého seržanta. Vau byl později zachráněn Kalem Skiratou a kapitánem Ordem na žádost Bosse.Republikové komando: Pravé barvy Hon na Ko Sai Po návratu na Coruscant dostala Delta nový úkol, přímo od kancléře Palpatina. Najít a zajmout zběhlou kaminoanskou vědkyni Ko Sai. Ta zmizela během bitvy o Kamino, podle zpráv kaminoanského premiéra Lama Su, pravděpodobně k Separatistům. Ačkoliv od jejího zmizení uplynula dlouhá doba, kaminoanská rozvědka byla schopna lokalizovat její poslední známou polohu na planetě Vaynai. Arligan Zey, jež Deltu o jejich novém úkolu informoval, trval na tom, že se tato informace nesmí dostat ke Kalu Skiratovi, jelikož Skirata choval nesmírnou zášť ke Kaminoanům. Což však Delta, ani Zey nevěděli bylo, že Skirata již dlouho hledal Ko Sai za účelem nalezení způsobu, jak zajistit klonům delší život zastavením urychleného stárnutí. Delta, za použití informací kaminoanské rozvědky, následovala stopy na Vaynai, poté na Aquaris a nakonec na Napdu, 4. měsíc planety Da Soocha v Huttském prostoru. Zde byla Delta schopna zajistit informace o jejím dalším pohybu po Vnějším okraji. Při odletu byla jednotka mimo jiné napadena nájemnými lovci, najatými Kaminoany k lovu na Ko Sai. S pomocí generála Bardana Jusika Delta zjistila další informace od pilota Leba Chury, jehož vystopovala na planetě Bogg 4. Chura převážel klonovací materiál z Arkanie na planetu Dorumaa a tamní resort, Tropix Island, ale tyto informace už sdělil Skiratovi a Vauovi, tudíž byl Jusik nucen ovlivnit jeho mysl tak, že Deltě řekl pouze, že Mandalorianci měli zelenou zbroj, namísto zlaté a černé, jež nosí Skirata a Vau. Na Dorumaa, převlečení za údržbáře, se jednotka dozvěděli o zaplavené části sousedícího ActionWorldu. Při dalším vyšetřování Delta odhalila vstup do výzkumného střediska, kde našla pozůstatky mandalorianské stráže, jež si Ko Sai najala na ochranu. Skirata a jeho tým totiž zde již byli a unesli Ko Sai zpět na Skiratovu rodnou planetu, Mandalore. Delta započala vykopávky na místě za účelem nalezení dalších informací. 548 dní po bitvě o Geonosis byla Delta povolána zpět na Coruscant, kde se setkali se Skiratou, jenž jim předal hlavu Ko Sai. Zběhlá Kaminoanka během svého uvěznění na Mandalore spáchala sebevraždu. Sev předal balíček s hlavou generálu Zeyovi.Republikové komando: Pravé barvy Válečná únava 763 po bitvě o Geonosis - 2 roky od vypuknutí Klonových válek - byla Delta ubytována v kasárnách Arca na Coruscantu, čekajíc na svou další misi. Během pobytu se Scorch, Sev a několik dalších členů komand zúčastnilo Mandalorianského rituálu k uctění padlých spolubojovníků, pořádaným Skiratou a Vauem. Po skončení rituálu, řekl Skirata zúčastněným několik povzbuzujících slov a popřál jim , aby se opět vrátili, aby mohli spatřit jeho brzy narodivšího se vnuka. Jak se dav rozcházel, Scorch si nemohl nevšimnout, že se Skirata a Vau baví s dalšími bývalými výcvikovými seržanty, Mijem Gilamarem a Wad'em Tay'Haaiem. Několik měsíců později, zhruba 970 dní od počátku války, se Delta nacházela na Separatisty ovládané planetě Haurgad. Původně byla ofenzíva vedena pouze jediským generálem Mlaskem a 85. pěchotní brigádou, za podpory jednotky Omega. Nicméně, jak boje na Haurgadu pokračovaly, Republika vysílala stále víc a více jednotek, včetně jednotky Delta. Jednoho dne, když Scorch, vyjařujíc stále rostoucí nespokojenost s republikovou armádou, a ostatní členové jednotky Delta seděli nad jídlem společně s dalšími vojáky v jídelně republikové základny na okraji města Hadde, byla základna zasažena raketovým útokem z města. Ačkoliv byla spousta vojáků zraněna či zabita, komanda byla ochráněna svou Katarn zbrojí. Ale útok na vojáky na místě, jež si spousta spojovala s bezpečí, zanechal i jinak veselého Scorche v hněvu. Delta společně s Omegou, tehdy přítomnou generálem Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan a zbytky 85. brigády tvrdě zaútočili na rebely v městě. Po nalezení domu, ze kterého byl raketový útok vyslán, trval Scorch na tom, že bude součástí útočného týmu. Ani zabití rebelů mu však nestačilo. Jejich mrtvoly vytáhl na ulici, proděravěl je další palbou z blasteru a před odchodem poplival. Generál Tur-Mukan mu později nabídla ulehčení mysli za použití Síly.Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66 Kashyyyk Okolo 1070 dní po bitvě o Geonosis. Delta byla vyslána na planetu Kashyyyk. Během Separatisty podporované invaze Trandoshanských otrokářů byl Wookijský načelník Tarfful zajat a bez jeho iniciativy byli Wookieeové nuceni se obrátit na Republiku. Delta tedy měla za úkol osvobodit zajatého náčelníka a dopomoci tak k vítězství nad invazními jednotkami. Po vysazení LAAT/i se jednotka probojovala skrze Trandoshanský tábor a Grievousovu osobní stráž, 2 IG-100 MagnaGuard droidy. Grievous byl po útoku komanda nucen útect svou osobní lodí z planety.Star Wars: Republic Commando Delta se poté připojila ke generálu Etain Tur-Mukan na misi, jejíž cílem byl pro Separatísty významná zásobovací cesta přes most. Delta byla schopna se probojovat přes další a další žoldáky a bitevní droidy až k mostu, pod nějž umístila výbušniny. Nicméně, když se Boss pokusil vyhodit most do povětří, výbušniny se nezaktivovaly. Scorch, neodrazen neúspěchem, si půjčil od Wookiů raketomet a byl schopen most zničit. 13 dní později, kdy již probíhala bitva o Coruscant, Delta pokračovala s podporou Wookiů v jejich boji proti separatistickým silám. Připravujíc se na léčku na nepřátelskou patrolu, komanda zachytila vysílání z Coruscantu, jež povolávalo pouze komanda z Vnitřního okraje na pomoc.Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66 5 dní později, kdy již krize na Coruscantu byla zažehnána, se k Deltě na Kashyyyku připojil Quinlan Vos a nedaleko za ním byl již na cestě generál Yoda s 41. elitním sborem. Jejich přílet byl však zbrzděn bojem s lehkým destruktorem třídy Recusant. Delta si tedy vzala za úkol pomoci v boji s ním a obsadila pozice u turbolaserových baterií na povrchu. S pomocí LAAT/i generále Vose se podařilo odstranit destruktor z oblohy, ale během kvapného útěku z komplexu Sev rádiově sdělil ostatním, že byl napaden mnoha nepřátelskými silami. Komunikace s ním byla poté odříznuta rušením. Pod rozkazem od samotného generála Yody byla jednotka nucena opustit svého kolegu.Star Wars: Republic Commando Imperiální služba thumb|84px|Standartní zbroj IC Nedlouho po vydání rozkazu 66 a přeměně Republiky na Impérium byly zbývající komanda a ARC komanda spojeny v imperiální komando pod 501. legií a samotným Darth Vaderem. Jejich úkolem bylo pronásledování zbývajících Jediů, jejich sympatizérů a dezertérů z řad klonů.Imperiální komando: 501. legie Osobnost thumb|left|167px|RC-1262 Scorch Scorch byl znám svou veselou povahou a často vtipkoval o ostatních či situacích do kterých se Delta dostala. Zároveň však byl excelentní demoliční expert, práce, kterou si opravdu užíval. Především se Sevem se často verbálně poměřoval a vzájemně si tak udržovali přátelskou rivalitu. Od ostatních členů se odlišoval velkým batohem s explozivy a žlutými rukavicemi a zbroji zápěstí. Jeho láska k výbušninám znamenala, že na své DC-17 měl nejčastěji jako bonusovou výzbroj granátomet a protipancéřové střely připnuté k noze. Scorch mluvil plynně Basicem i jazykem Mando'a. Za scénou RC-1262 "Scorch" se poprvé objevil ve videohře Star Wars: Republic Commando z roku 2005. Byl nadabován hercem Raphaelem Sbargem, který před tím také daboval postavu Cartha Onasiho ve hře Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Scorch se později také objevil v knižní sérii Republic Commando od spisovatelky Karen Traviss. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Republic Commando (první zmínka)'' *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Witches of the Mist"'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66'' *''Imperiální komando: 501. legie'' Zdroje *''Champions of the Force (Star Wars Miniatures)'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál) - epizoda "Witches of the Mist"'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Poznámky a reference Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Klonovaní vojáci